When I Flew With You
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: A prequel to "Oh That's Just Perfect!" Rosy's bad day just got worse... Rated for language, violence and comic mischief and adult situations..
1. Free Falling

When I Flew With You

RDG

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Remember I told you, that my husband was a dragon? A charming one? And that his story was for another day?

Well, let me tell you...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Free Falling

(Rosy POV)

Right now, I'm so mad, it's not funny.

_My older sister just thinks she knows EVERY little frikin' thing!_

As I storm away from my apartment building, I note with little interest that everyone seems to be aware of my nasty mood.

_Good. if you know what's healthy, stay the fuck away from me._

In less time then it takes to tell, I'm parking my rear into my jeep with a vengeance as I take the keys and stab them viciously into the ignition, twisting them until the engine starts with a yelp. I growl as I back up and then storm down the road, driving like a maniac.

Right now, I'm pissed and I need a rush to soothe my frayed nerves. The evening air is cool, and I need to breath it in… from the upper levels of the atmosphere, of course.

I'm a pilot, in case you're wondering what I'm ranting on about. I have a license and I own a small airplane, a sweet 1948 Cessna 170. Even though it's an old model, I still love it.

It's like my child.

My own pair of wings.

As I arrive at the hangar, the sun starts to set, and I hurry to climb out of my car. As my feet hit the pavement, I SLAM that door shut, growling quietly.

Earth is getting old _fast_.

I need to be in the clouds again, to refresh my perspective on my position in life. If I stay on this wretched ground any longer, I'll go crazy.

_Too late..._

I go through the procedure for take off with great impatience. When I finally get into the air, I feel like all this weight has left me.

Freedom… Absolute and utter freedom. The pink and violet-lined golden clouds greet me with sweet, fluffy smiles, and the sun gently basks it's rays over the wings of my plane.

The roar of the engine hums in my ears, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I love this.

I just wish I could stay up here, with this feeling forever. I'd do anything for that.

_Dream on._

As I get lost in the clouds, forgetting my stress for a moment, I hardly notice as a little red light starts blinking. And my engine starts to sputter. And cough.

And then it becomes completely quiet.

Oh no.

I'm falling.

I'M FALLING!

* * *

><p>Hey guys! this is a sort of prologue to my story "Oh That's Just Perfect!" It takes place a year before Kanani's born and features OCs, with a guest appearance of Alexa Wood, who is not my character.<p>

Enjoy... :) And please review! please!


	2. Hey Baby

Chapter 2

Hey Baby

(Malachi POV)

I was out on a pretty routine flight. It's easier to not get spotted when I fly in my humanoid form. I'm smaller to see. And the clouds do a good job of camouflaging me in the evening air.

As I roll through the clouds, flapping my wings against the wind and breathing in the fresh atmosphere, I frown as I smell and hear trouble before I see it.

A plane's going down. And… there's a woman in it.

She's screaming, trying to get out. But she can't.

I dive. I know how to make myself heavier so as to fly harder and faster downward. I shoot down like a meteor, my gaze focused as I calculate just exactly what I need to do in order to get her out of there without hurting her…

I spiral, my tail acting as a rudder as I latch onto the roof of the old plane. Tearing the roof off, I quickly reach into the cockpit. The woman screams, but I ignore her words, which are incoherent anyways, and tear off her seatbelt. I grab her, and let my wings catch the wind, which yanks us both off the plane as it plummets to the ground in a messy explosion.

I cradle the human gently, gliding on a current as I look for a good place to stop. The plane crashes into the forest. Good thing she got out this far before falling, or else I may never have come across her in time to rescue her.

I look down at this small human. She's curled into my arms, her own tiny hands clasped desperately around my neck.

_She's so soft... _

_Why the hell isn't she wearing a jacket? Isn't she cold?_

I bank, flapping hard as I land as gently as I can, setting her down on her feet. I look way, way down at her. She's a little smaller then average height, maybe 5.4.

I'm 8.3 ft tall.

She looks a little awed, and maybe even scared. Heh, I don't really have anything against humans. And she's pretty cute for a human. So, I try to break the ice.

"Hey baby, buy a parachute. I'm not always going to be there to catch you." I grin and wink, watching to gage her reaction.

Her eyes widen and then…SMACK!...I've just been slugged in the face by an average height woman of small stature.

She scowls," Who the HELL do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the dragon who just pulled your butt out of an engine-failed plane."

"That doesn't give you the right to be rude!"

"Hey, if you ask nicely, I may stick around, in case you need me again." I grin lecherously.

Her eyes widen and she snaps, "I won't, I assure you. Good bye!" She turns around, only to find that she's stuck in the middle of nowhere.

This is Colorado. Very remote for the USA. She slowly turns back to me, but by this time, I'm crouched up in a tree, grinning down at her.

"I assume you no longer need my assistance, as you seem to be very well adjusted to-"

"Can you give me a ride to the air strip? Please?"

Hmm. That had to hurt, by the way she's all tensed, her jaw clenched.

Still… she's quite lovely. Beautiful when she's angry.

I chuckle, as I stand on the branch and turn my back on her, chuckling to myself, "Oh but I wouldn't want to do anything to cause you to doubt your own self-sufficiency. Women get so uptight about being damsels in distress-"

"You're a fucking dragon, not a knight in shining armor. Now get down and give me a ride, or so help me I'll-"

"What kind of ride?" I look over my shoulder to give her a suggestive grin, enjoying the fact that she's squirming now, her cheeks flushed.

"That wasn't what I meant, damn it!" she blurts, her face intensely dark now as blood rushes to her skin.

I chuckle as I fall over backward, now facing her. My tail has a grip on the branch, so I'm pretty much standing _beneath_ the branch I formerly stood _up_on, grinning slyly at her.

I like the way she's getting all tensed.

And before you get the wrong mental image, I DO wear modern clothing. So I have pants on. No loincloth, or anything tribal_. _

_What kind of barbarian do you think I am?_

"Well then… what exactly_ are_ we talking about?" I chuckle, allowing a small growl into my voice.

Her face goes even redder if that's possible.

"Ok… I'm sorry I was rude. It will take me about 9 or 10 hours to walk all the way back to the airstrip, and much longer to actually walk back to something resembling civilization. I'm not dressed for survival in the middle of the woods. I need a ride. Please?"

Her tone is slightly humbled, though I can hear indignation in her undertone.

"Of course I'll give you a …_lift_." I grin, wriggling my brows. The changing colors of her face are so entertaining. I like this human. She hasn't even screamed at me… well, not in the usual way. Normally, humans are scared enough to wet themselves when they see me.

Her… Nothing even remotely frightened… hold it.

There's something about her scent. It's changing...

Well then.

_I think she's possibly turned on by me._

I barely restrain a smug grin as I launch myself off the branch, timing myself so that I not only swoop down in a perfect reverse swan-dive, but I grab her on the way up. Heh, she wasn't expecting that, and once again, she's clinging to me for dear life.

_Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not going to drop you. I promise._

As I fly, reaching for the sky with every stroke, I ask casually," So, you live around here?"

She's slowly opening her eyes, staring at me.

"Well?"

"Uh, yeah. I do. Sorta."

"My name's Malachi."

"I'm Rosalie."

"Hmm, Rosalie. Doesn't suit you," I grin as her eyes flicker with wrath, quickly adding, "You're much prettier. You smell sweeter too."

Her eyes widen and she blurts," Are… are you a c-carnivore?"

"Oh yes… but humans aren't normally on my diet. Too bland and stringy."

She glares.

"If you even _think_ about eating me, I'm going to rip your manhood off and strangle you with it."

"Well, I don't know whether to be horrified or intensely flattered."

_Hell, I DO feel flattered. I mean, after all, I've got a decidedly thick neck..._

But she only growls," You pervert!"

I laugh, "Aw, honey, you're so sweet. How old are you?"

"Old enough to kick your ass to next thursday."

"Cute, too." I chuckle as I roll into a downward spiral.

To my surprise, she doesn't scream. She leans forward, enjoying the flight. It then occurs to me.

This is her first flight without a machine. She's flying. And she loves it.

Not for the first time, I pity the humans. They can't fly. Not without help.

I pull up, and then make the ride longer and wilder.

And when she giggles and laughs, I grin. This is really fun. A warm feeling spreads through my chest, and an ache I had not been aware of spreads through me. She's one of those who should have been born a dragon.

How do I know?

Because as I become more carefree in flight, the more she relaxes, her body leaning and flexing with mine as we dive, spin and weave through the clouds. I have never felt this way before.

8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

When he dropped me off, it was nearly midnight. People had found my airplane and were searching for me. When I showed up, they asked what happened.

"Some bozo stole my airplane and crashed it." I replied. I'm not about to tell them that I was saved by a lecherous dragon man. Hell no. I may as well just BEG for them to take me to the asylum.

As I drive back home, I catch a glimpse of… something. Something big and dark… with big beautiful wings.

_Showoff._

Geez, I've never felt SO embarrassed by a guy in my life. What a jerk! He completely enjoyed making me feel uncomfortable. I hope I never see him again!

But he did save my life.

Oh the irony. I wanna kill the dude who saved my life. Maybe I DO belong in the asylum.

_Naw… well maybe._

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to post the next chapter of "Oh That's Just Perfect!" soon, it's nearly done! Meantime... more insight into the past. :)<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then my own OCs. And each chapter has been read and reviewed by Khalthar, who once again has proved himself to be an invaluable part of my writing. Thanks for sticking it out with me, dude. You rock!_


	3. Coffee Break

Chapter 3

Coffee Break

(Rosy POV)

Heaven alive...

I can't forget that incredible feeling! Rushing through the air, and flying like a shooting star through the sky.

And yeah… even the memory of his arms wrapped tightly around me are starting to get to me.

I've just got to see him again.

No I don't. I fucking hate him… but damn it, I wanna fly. I need to fly! I don't want anything to do with him… I… I just need to fly again.

I wake up from an intense dream, panting, unable to keep from feeling like I'm missing out. I need to fly. And I just can't go back to flying in an airplane. It will never be the same. But I don't want to befriend the bastard. Not after the way he treated me.

_He saved your ass AND took you on one seriously amazing ride._

Oh good lord, there goes that perverted word again.

I flush, and steer clear of THAT nonsense.

_He's not even human._

I snort as I whip the blanket off. I'm done with this lunacy. As I get to my feet and boot up my computer, I grumble, returning to the work project I had abandoned earlier. I do a small bit of work for an art company, redoing their graphics. It's not my regular income, but now that I've lost my plane, I need the money to buy another one.

You think I'm going to hunt him down, just so I can fly again?

Hell no.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

Sweet paradise…

I can't forget the feeling. The feeling of her oh so fragile body in my arms, hearing the pound of her heart as it pumped the blood through her veins. Such a temper, too. Her sweet scent, made even sharper by the scent of attraction. At least, I'm fairly certain that's what the scent was.

_"If you even think about eating me, I'm going to rip your manhood off and strangle you with it."_

I've never met anyone who dared to threaten me so boldly. She had spoken in a low, calm tone, as well.

I want to see her again. I've never met a human like her before. I have to see her again.

_You can't. She doesn't even like you. Her scent changed? So what? She was probably scared. Adrenaline pumping through her veins could have caused that change in her smell._

I don't believe I am having these thoughts.

_I'm supposed to break hearts, not have mine broken._

With an emotion-confused heart, I stretch and begin to lumber out of the cave I live in. I'm not in my humanoid form, hence the term "lumber". Every now and then, I get tired of being in my humanoid form, though it's not bad. The best part of my huge quadrupedal form is that nothing bothers me. All the predators, even the grizzly bears, steer clear of me. But this giant form is far too big and conspicuous for where I live.

_Take it easy, reader, I'm just breaking it down for you._

As I lumber out, I stretch my wings, and then shape shift. I can't ever look completely human. But I am pretty sneaky when I have to be.

My younger sister, Sabra, who is very young, has the ability to shift into a completely human-looking form, as well. I assume this is because her father is a human.

Shocked, yes?

My own father died by the hand of the… well, we call them the Unknowns.

The Invisible Ones.

Those that take trophies from their kills, and then vanish, leaving only the grisly remains of their kill as proof that they were ever there.

I have encountered one before. I saw him, barely, cloaked, but when he moved, his form rippled.

I hate that they seem to enjoy picking on humans, so I challenged him. After all, I'm far more deadly then a human, so why not give the bastard a taste of his own hunting?

Nearly got myself killed, as well, but in the end, I triumphed and he fled, leaving me the victor.

As I walk through the forest, I take off at a brisk run, my breath heaving. I growl as I leap into the air, my wings unfurled.

I have to try to get her out of my head.

I dive and wheel through the forest, dodging branches and tree-trunks, moving at faster, harder, and more dangerous speeds. Animals scatter, birds shrieking as I whirl past them. They don't even hear me until I'm right beside them.

I start choosing more dangerous paths as I cut through the forest, sometimes barely avoiding the tree branches in the canopy of the forest, hurtling with all my might, focused on where and when and how and-

_"Will you give me a ride to the airstrip?"_

The images that had sprung into my head initially at that question return full force, momentarily blinding and distracting me from my current activity. And like a young, hormonal fuckhead, I revel in those thoughts before smashing face-first into a branch, spiraling out of control as I slam painfully to the ground, coming to a painful stop.

_Damn…_

_Why can't I forget her?_

My head snaps over in the general direction of the nearest town… which is extremely small.

I smell… coffee…

With a predatory grin, I fold my wings sleekly behind me and stalk off. Maybe some caffeine will relieve some of this stress…

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

I can't believe it.

They fired me.

They freaking laid me off, damn it!

I can't believe they would do that! Why? after all those frikkin' sleepless nights of working my ass off to get those graphics to them- "_and for what?"_

I put my hand over my mouth. I had screamed that last bit. And now, I'm getting some very strange looks.

(sigh) I need a cuppa. Seriously need one.

_Hmm… That little shop down by the library has some good java._

I keep this in mind as I start making my way towards the coffee shop, walking briskly down the street, enjoying the cool mountain air.

Alexa left yesterday morning, the snob. She keeps telling me that there's nothing here. Huh, the great big traveler. I'm sick of her telling me that I need to move on. Get a life. Whatever.

I'm a fucking pilot, if I wanted to, I could leave. I just choose not to. I like it here. And besides, I'm not looking for Adventure.

And besides… if that winged shadow that just flew over me means anything significant, Adventure has found ME.

_Crap, the dragon pervert's STALKING ME!_

_…_

_He's going to pay, if he tries anything._

I keep walking, looking for all the world like I'm scowling at the weather.

Which isn't true, I have absolutely nothing against the weather.

_… Actually, maybe a little rain would have kept him back in his jewel-ridden cave, or wherever the hell he lives._

_He's fucking 8.4 ft., freakishly muscled, can freakin' fly, I doubt that a little water would bother him._

_…A blizzard then. Can we have a quick blizzard to send dragon-boy back to his cave?_

_…Don't dragons breathe fire?_

_...Ok, ok, so he can go pretty much wherever the hell he wants… except into the coffee shop._

I freeze as I hear a low, nearly silent wolf-whistle. It's him. And it came from behind the building, in the alley.

I growl as I push my way into the coffee shop.

_Please, dear God, if you care about me at all, then send a hailstorm and PELT that bastard's ass, please._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I grin slightly, as I hear her stalk into the coffee shop. I could not believe my fortune when I saw her coming down the street. I made sure she saw me, and I'm VERY sure she heard my whistle. I loved the expression on her face! Hmm, maybe if I ask nicely, I may charm her into buying me some of that delicious coffee…

Then again, it would be entertaining to see her reaction if I flew by the front of the shop as she was looking out the window.

Mmm, what a thought!

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I choose a seat by the window. With any luck, as soon as I'm done, he'll be gone. So when I see him, peering into the window, grinning like a half moon at me, I spew my coffee, unable to believe the FUCKING BALLS this thing has!

I stand and shout. "THE _HELL_, man!"

It's then that I realize he's not there anymore. He vanished as soon as he showed up. Everyone's looking out the window at an empty street and then turning to look at me, a grown woman, who has just spewed her coffee all over the freakin' table and screamed at no one.

_Damnit!_

"Er, sorry, uh, my cell-phone buzzed my leg. I thought it was a cockroach." I grin guiltily as I mop up the mess with my napkin quickly and sit back down. I have no idea WHY I thought I could do that. Cause just as everyone has forgotten the incident and returned to their business, I look out the window, only to see a HUGE dragon out there, staring back at me with this evil grin on it's face. I'm talking about the traditional kind of dragon that looks like it breathes FIRE. But I know it's Malachi all the same.

I scream something unintelligible this time, as I knock over my beverage.

And then I get thrown out.

_Ok, that's it. You messed with the WRONG human, Shawty. I'mma kick your tail THROUGH your fucking mouth._

I walk around to the alley, and I see him. In his bi-pedal form, I guess. In the light of the day, I can see his dappled coloring much better. Didn't realize how striking he looks. His coloring is pearlescent black, like the moon on a stormy night. He's got four horns, two big ones that kinda tilt back and to the side, and then two smaller, cone-shaped horns that sit between and slightly in front of those bigger horns.

His face is humanoid.. and yet, feline and lizard-like, all at once. His ears are pointed; they stick out and back, sleek and reminding me of sea-shells.

_What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be kicking his ass, not staring at him like he's fascinating!_

I glare at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growl. Not sure though, if I'm talking to him, or to myself.

_Let's pretend I'm talking to him. Yeah..._

"Just saw you in town and thought I'd say hi. Is that really so strange?" He shows his fangs in this charming smile… or I guess it's supposed to be charming.

It just pisses ME off.

"You pervert! You fuckin' FOLLOWED ME HOME?"

"Naw, sweetheart, I just happen to live close by. This is the first time I've come for my java and noticed you."

"YOU!-… you drink coffee?"

_What the hell? A dragon that drinks coffee?_

I groan and lean against the wall of the building, sliding down. I feel too stressed out for this… it's too much on my plate.

I'm surprised when the big dragon man crouches by me, looking concerned.

"You ok?"

"No. I'm freaked out, stressed out, laid-off, shown up by my older sister and frikin' sick and tired and… and… YOU MADE ME SPILL ALL MY COFFEE! Then they threw me out and I can't get any more!" I bawled.

He looks surprised. And then angry. He leaves.

Thank heaven.

Oh shit, he's back… with two cups of steaming… lattes? How the-

"Don't worry. It's on me. And in case you're wondering, I didn't steal it. I have my little ways of paying for things around here."

I look at him suspiciously.

"What, you got a visa in those trousers of yours?"

"As a matter of fact-" he grins as I snatch the coffee out of his hand and start drinking it greedily.

Hmmm… yeah, that makes me feel much better.

I look at him again. Huh, I think I can see why he would avoid wearing a shirt. Those horns of his kinda discourage T-shirts. But I mean… even a button-down shirt would do. Those massive pectorals are reeeeallly distracting and_-_

_GAH! I'm not staring! I'm not staring! I swear I'm not-_

"See something you like?" With his brow cocked, he's grinning at me and I'm blushing all over again. Damnit, I was starting to actually feel like I could tolerate his company enough to ask for another ri-…lift.

I'm never asking him for a "ride" again.

Ever.

Tainted word right there.

"Hey, hey, your eyes weren't focused on my face, and while I'm not complaining-"

"Lothario." I reply bitingly. He probably doesn't even know what that is-

"Ah, so you're literate, eh? Too bad I'm not that way naturally. My mother made me study up on human literature." He chuckles darkly. "I never really felt that much interest for it."

He… Ignored my insult. Oh shit, don't tell me he's taking it as a fuckin' COMPLIMENT.

"I DON'T CA- you have a mother?"

"Of course." He replied casually, grinning as I look at him like an effin' idiot. "I didn't come out of a test tube you know."

"I ah, uh-"

"I have a mother, and a sister… no father though. He died a while back." Malachi clarifies, tilting his head to the side as he regards me.

I swallow hard. My own father died when I was very young. Alexa was with him when he died. Emotions rush into my mouth. I didn't have closure with my father.

I take a breath and actually mumble. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. While I do wish he was still around, I know he's in a better place."

"You believe in Heaven?"

"You don't?"

I wasn't expecting that answer. And I didn't really think about it before.

But I believe now. Hell, there's a _dragon_ standing here in front of me with a freakin' cup of coffee!

Right about now, I'm pretty sure anything's possible.

With this weird sort of smile, he stands up and places the latte on the roof of the building. Yeah, the building's about 9 ft tall, more or less, and he's a little over 8 ft. tall. He takes my hand and pulls me up, taking my latte, he puts that on the roof too. Then, before I can protest, he's swinging me into his arms. I barely have time to begin to shout, "WHAT ARE-"

WHOOSH!

My voice is lost as he barely takes four steps, before we're climbing into the sky. I hate that my first reaction is to clutch around his neck, feeling the strain of his muscles and his body as it lifts the both of us into the sky. We're about 100 ft into the air when he stops, arching backward as we fall back down towards earth. I've lost my resistance, as the air takes me, and the pure rush fills my senses, making my heart pound with the sheer thrill and joy of it. His wings snap out and catch this fiery draft, sending us shooting out over the forest.

All I can think, honestly at this point is…

_Lucky bastard._

* * *

><p>I think I'm about halfway done with the next chapter of "Oh That's Just Perfect". I'm havign a little more trouble with it then I thought I would have, but don't worry, I'll have it done soon! Meanwhile, enjoy the short story! :)<p> 


	4. Flying Dreams

Chapter 4

Flying Dreams

(Rosy POV)

I grin as I ask," Can't we go faster?"

He just gives me this smoldering look as his wings begin to pump.

Oh.. wow…

This is faster then I've ever imagined going. The air stings my eyes, whips my shoulder-length hair to a frenzy. I grin and actually shout, "BOOYAH!" as we spin around. The world rushes all around me. I feel invincible.

I let go of his neck, throwing my hands into the air. He drops me. For a split second, the invincibility feeling's gone, but then, he catches me again, not bridal style. He's got his arms secured around my abdomen and across my shoulders.

_Sneaky bastard._

He's not touching my breasts, but is very close to doing so.

His legs are actually wrapped around mine. I can feel his tail brush over my bottom, as it moves like a rudder. We're way more streamlined like this, and I feel the difference in flight as a draft catches his cupped wings, sending us higher and higher into the air.

I'll slap him later. I'm having too much fun right now to be thinking of that.

8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi's POV)

She wants to go faster?

_She wants to go faster!_

I'm taken off guard… but it gives me an idea. Call it dirty, but in a practical sense, it will grant her wish.

I drop her, which allows for me to catch her again, in a position which will allow us to move faster and wilder. My arms deftly avoid touching her bosom outright as I wrap one arm below and one arm above the twin swells of her chest. I tuck my legs around hers, so that her body is secured against mine. This way, I can maneuver more easily through the air. And if she truly wishes to go faster…

I hear her shout, and I can feel her heart beat faster as I let all restraints go. We're flying.

And right now, that's truly all that's on my mind, as I wheel past clouds, trees, dodging mountains and gliding over valleys. I hear her laugh, and a warmth spreads in me.

Something I didn't know I was missing has entered my life, and I barely have the courage to keep my composure.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I don't know what time it is when we finally land. But I'm grieved. I don't want to come down to earth. Malachi spirals down, slipping the arm that was lower on my abdomen to wrap beneath my thighs, supporting my body as he lands and then gently puts me to the ground. I nearly fall over, as my legs feel like jelly against the firm earth. Such a wild ride...

"You never puked. I'm impressed." He grins down at me, smirking as he tilts his head. Those amber eyes are so bright in that dark face of his.

"Well, I've always had a thing for flying." I respond with a smirk, looking up at him. I'm remembering all the issues and problems I'm going to have to deal with when I get back to my life…

But for a second, I hold it all off as I look him in the eye.

"Thank you. I had a really great time… even though I KNOW you were having dirty thoughts."

"Aw, with a face like this?" he gives me this amazingly dorky puppy face.

I start laughing.

"ESPECIALLY with a face like that."

He chuckles.

"Well, it's not like I can help it. As far as I'm concerned, you're a very remarkable woman, Miss Rosalie."

"You're the first dragon I've met, so I couldn't say."

…

"I'll be seeing you." He breaks the silence, smirking down at me with his bronze-amber eyes as he turns and starts walking.

I call out," Is that a threat?"

"Naw… it's a promise."

And he's gone. I turn and face the town, which is barely a quarter of a mile away. I shrug back my shoulders and stride forward. I've got to get another job.

And somehow, things don't seem as hopeless as they did before.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I dreamt of her tonight. Her smiling face. The laughter of her joy, as we dove through the air. Heaven, how long have I felt this lonely and never realized it?

I can't help but think of her. She's the most amazing human… the most amazing woman I've ever met.

Leaning back against the cave wall, I contemplate. Hunting down dinner was a mere distraction for my thoughts. I barely knew what I was doing, driven only by hunger and little else.

_Such a tiny body. But she's not fearful. How could she be so brave and yet so small?_

Slipping into dreams of flight, dreams of her. I barely met her. How can I be so obsessed this early in my acquaintance?

_It's not every day you meet someone who threatens to strangle you with your own manhood._

But surely that's not the only reason?

_She's the first human I've taken on a flight like that. The first who appears to enjoy flying just as much as I do. She has a strong stomach. I pulled some very stupid stunts while she was with me, and she never questioned it. She… trusted me._

Sweet heaven. I feel like I'm going to start hyperventilating.

_Does she have any idea what she does to me?_

Most likely not. But a relationship like the one that's playing in my head is impossible. Not only are we different species…

_It worked for mother._

But that's different. My mother and her new husband, who is human, are well matched in size. Rosalie's… small. So very small. Delicate, compared to a monster like me. I could feel her frailty, as I held her, though I felt strength in her spirit.

I could hurt her.

Emotionally.

Physically.

I don't want to risk hurting her.

But I can't stop thinking about her. My head feels like it will spin off, as I think of her, dream of her; hormonal and emotional, like it's my first love.

_Little one, I think I love you._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosalie POV)

Ok, so when I got back home, a friend had left a message on my machine. You're not going to believe this. They had a job offer for me. One which includes FLYING! Air mail stuff, for the small towns that surround this town.

Am I in heaven? I must be!

I called back and accepted the job. As I walked over to my house, smiling like an idiot, I wonder if possibly, that dragon dude is good luck. Of course, I lost my job, but not only did he save my life, just yesterday, but after the wildest ride of my life, things immediately got better. I'll actually have two jobs doing the thing I love best;

Being in the air.

As I get ready for bed, I have no idea of the night that's ahead of me. My first dream is a replay of the day. I wake up, wanting more then anything to rewind time so I can feel the rush and the drop of gravity all over again.

I sleep again, flying or free falling. He's either there with me, helping me to fly, or coming to my rescue.

I get a little fed up and wake up, yelling," STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, DAMNIT!"

Geez. What the hell?

I must be losing it. I DO know that I don't want to be dreaming about him.

I mean, come one!

I'm not in love with him, I can barely stand that arrogant attitude he's got!

I try to sleep, without dreaming of him.

THIS time, I'm yelling at him, telling him to stay out of my dreams.

He replies with the SAME arrogant, smoldering expression," But it's so fun to mess with your pretty head."

Ugh. I need… I need a life!

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Alright, I know it's already been a week since I updated for "Oh That's Just perfect" but bear with me! I'm very glad that those who have reviewed thus far are liking the story!<p>

Thank you very much, readers, reviewers, and story subscribers alike! YOU GUYS ROCK MAH SOCKS! :D


	5. Dragon Days

Chapter 5

Dragon Days

* * *

><p>(Malachi POV)<p>

I hunted all morning. I cleaned my cave, which is not much of a cave, deeper in. It's like a house. I worked damn hard to make it a home for myself. It's situated in a part of the mountain that very, very few people ever come by.

After hunting and killing a few deer, I came back home, cleaning my kill, I ate and worked on the skins of the deer. Need some more coverings for the furniture.

After that, I checked the news, did work (I advertise my abilities as a website designer. No one ever knows I'm not human. But I earn my keep all the same), listened to my ipod, flew through the forest, working my body till I thought I would die from exhaustion.

She's still burning in the back of my mind. I have to see her again.

It's nearly the end of the day. I want to see her again. I never realized just HOW _quiet_ things can get around here. After talking with Rosalie, I feel like I need to talk to her again. I want to, so badly.

But what if, by my coming to her so often, I put her into danger? I've had experience with scientists, trying to catch me as a science experiment. I don't want anything to happen to her.

Besides, I don't even think she feels the same way.

_She likes flying. Surely that means something?_

I think it means I'm going out of my mind from being out of touch from civilization so long.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

I go about my morning in a rush. I start my new job today. So I rush to the air strip, climb into the helicopter and take off, after receiving instruction. My job is really simple. Mind-numbing almost. Damn, I have too much time to think. And I'm already missing the freedom of movement I experienced yesterday.

I fly, from small town to small town, and deliver the mail. I listen to music, playing it nearly too soft.

Alicia Keyes sings, crooning,"_ Dragon days, and the fire's hot, like a desert needs water, I need you a lot. Dragon days, I need to be saved. I'm missing you and the day drags on and on-"_

I skip the song. It's hitting a bit too close to home.

_Damn, something must be wrong with me. _

I admit, it's been a while since I had a boyfriend. Three years. I'm pretty young, yeah, but… the last guy pretty much walked all over me. NOW I'm being hit on by someone who's not even human.

And for the life of me, I can't stop thinking about him.

_That bastard._

He knows just how to leave an impression.

My day shift ends and I get back home in time to get to my next job; teaching at a small pilot's school. I'm actually just the teacher's aid. It doesn't pay a whole lot, but it's important to me that I don't forget the basics. And besides, I learn new things. Although the fact that people are stupid never ceases to amaze or surprise me. The way a lot of the students act make me wonder why the hell they signed up for this.

Geez…

When I finally get home, I collapse on my bed. The thing I want to do most…

…Is to get back in the air. Even if I have to get into his arms to do it.

_Damn. What the hell is wrong with me?_

I get up, off the sofa, as I grab a sandwich from my fridge, checking my Email.

Alexa sent a message.

_Huh. What does SHE have to say now? _

I read it.

And I choke on tears.

She's apologizing for her behavior.

And… our mother just died.

Our… MY mother… just…

I bolt out of the house and race into the woods. No one sees me go.

_My mother…_

My mother had a stroke. She died the day before yesterday, when I should have died.

Malachi saved me.

My mother…

_She's gone._

No one could have saved her, even if they had tried.

I finally stop, in a place that I come to often, about a mile from the town.

I sit down and I cry.

I cry and I cry.

Pain and grief swirl, as well as a void that swells up until I think it will swallow me whole.

As I bawl and weep and moan, a gentle voice asks, in concern, "Did your airplane die again?"

I'm startled, whipping around to see who's talking to me.

It's Malachi. Damn it, is he STALKING me?

"Leave me alone!" I snarl, backing off, "I didn't ask for your company."

His eyes look solemn as he takes in a breath, "I assume something… something tragic happened. You're the type who will hide grief by lashing out in anger… and baby, you're angry."

_Damn you._

"Rosy, whatever it is… I'm sorry." His eyes lower and he looks away slightly.

I shrivel. He saved my life, gave me coffee, granted my fondest wish by taking me on that wild flight…

And this is how I respond.

_Immature little 21 year old. _

I look down, bursting into tears again as I stutter," I'm sorry. I'm just-"

He hugs me.

I stiffen.

But he's so warm.

And gentle.

And I need the company.

I hug back and allow myself to cry.

"Mom… mom's gone." I sob.

He stiffens and his grip shifts, as he lifts me into his arms. We fly again. But the flight is much more gentle. He hovers in the clouds, finally breaking free of the curtained sky, till we see the clarity of space. I suck in breath, at the magnificent sight.

Gently, he holds me, bridal style before we dive back down. I feel the rush, feel adrenaline pound through my ears.

My grief is momentarily forgotten.

I cling to him, as we fly again, not as fast, or as hard….

He suddenly begins to climb into the sky, towards a mountain, who's peak is hidden by the clouds. To my surprise, the mountain top is clear of clouds. He lands, and puts me down. Sitting beside me, he clears his throat.

"When I lost my father, I thought that I would never heal. And sometimes, I wonder if there is a heaven. But I know his spirit lives on. Sometimes, I think I hear his voice, in times of trouble."

He gives me a grin, as I respond, sniffling," Maybe you're schizophrenic."

"Maybe. But then, you appear to be quite bi-polar at times."

I chuckle, before bursting into tears, as though confirming his words. Gently, he puts an arm around me, and I lean against him.

I need a friend right now.

And he's there. I wonder, for an instant, if he'll demand something from me, later. I don't care right now. I sob and he remains quiet, as suddenly, my lips start moving, and I talk of my mother.

At the end of it, I feel better. Still sad… but relief.

I close my eyes, and I feel safe in his arms.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Great goddess.

She fell asleep. I didn't mean for that to happen! As her head nods, I shake mine softly as I gently scoop her into my arms. Flying silently and gently, I head back to her home. I hope no one's out. Because I have to get her home safely. Oh crap. I don't know what house is hers.

I'll have to wake her up…

But I don't want to.

Ugh, either way, my decision will probably earn me a sermon of some sort.

As I land, on the outskirts of her town, I gently lean down and whisper," Rosy. I need to get you home."

"No… five more minutes, momma." She murmurs, clinging to me tighter.

Oh gods.

I'm in deep shit.

I take off into the air again and finally land on a building. I hold her against me gently. I don't need much sleep. Until the morning comes, I'll let her sleep. Then, she'll have to wake up. But right now, I don't want to disturb her. Not when she's finally at peace.

She and her mother must have been very close.

The way she cried… it was as if she had lost her best friend. And the things she told me just confirm this suspicion.

Apparently, her father favored her older sister.

Her mother was aware of this and never understood it. Rosy and her sister, Lex, seemed to have competed for their father's love. He died, with Lex at his side. Rosy clung even more to her mother afterwards.

All this is what I deducted, from Rosy's ranting. Poor girl.

I frowned, as I thought about my own family. My mother is currently mated to a human. He's honorable enough, though I only tolerate him for her sake. I don't see why she was attracted to him. But when I see them together, I know they're perfect for each other. And I know he'd die for her.

_Rosy, I would die to protect you, too. I've been alone for nearly 94 years now, at peace and not needing anyone else. I spend only 24 hours with you, and suddenly, I can't breathe without you. I can't get you out of my head. And nothing I do will let me have a moment's peace. Only when I'm with you, do I feel the peace I so desperately want._

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! *falls over, snoring like a... very tired person...)<em>

__Malachi: She's not very creative when she's sleeping.

Rosy: No duh there...


	6. Daft As Hell

Chapter 6

Daft As Hell

(Rosy POV)

I wake when fingers tangle in my hair and I murmur, "5 more minutes, dad…"

My father is dead. So is my mother.

I spring awake, looking into Malachi's face. I don't even realize at first that he's completely serious.

"Malachi! So help me, I oughtta skin you alive! What time is it?"

"Nearly 6:30."

I growl. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"You were with me for about half the night while I was asleep. You did nothing?"

"Rosy… I know better then to molest a woman while she's asleep. Especially if she's already threatened to strangle me with my own manhood."

"Go to hell! And for the love of Pete, give me a ride home!"

"I don't know where your house is."

Oh… Right. Uh…

I blush and look away. And further more… I used that taboo word. I wait for him to tease me.

But he remains quiet, and I tell him, "I'm sorry. I forgot and-"

"It's ok, Rosalie. At least my time was well spent. With you, there's never a dull moment."

I glared at him, but then, he swept me off my feet and flew off into the night. I guided him to my apartment, which has a balcony, thank God. As I slip my keys into the lock, I look over my shoulder. He's already gone. But I feel like part of me is gone too.

"Thank you, Malachi." I murmured before entering my apartment.

I have to get ready for work.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I work long and hard into the morning, designing another website for someone I'll never meet. The money I get from this minuscule work is growing in my bank account. And with this money, I buy gold.

I grin to myself, musing on the old joke. I am a dragon after all; it would make sense for me to hoard gold, wouldn't it?

I have a small fortune already. I have enough to take care of myself and several others for decades, soon to be centuries.

My thoughts wander to Rosy. I would love to have her live here with me. But…

She couldn't possibly be happy here. It's a cave, for crying out loud, and besides, she already has a life.

_But she's perfect._

I can't shake this feeling I have. This desire. I want to see her again. I want to hear her voice. Never mind that she's always yelling at me and threatening me most of the time. I love her so much.

_Love?_

Aye, that's it. I'm fairly certain I love her.

_Fairly certain? Whoa boy. You're moving too fast. Far too fast. Wait it out. See what happens. Besides… There's no guarantee that she'll return your feelings. At least, not anytime soon._

But… The thought of loving anyone else but her is not only preposterous, it's _impossible._

I take a moment to stand up and stretch, turning, I take off into the air, flying up the tunnel, before coming to the first level of my cave. There are about five main caverns down here, all of them pretty big. It's a big cave, and the best part of it is that it has a backdoor, giving me a constant flow of air.

I clamber out of my cave and fly towards the town.

I want to see if I can find Rosalie. Just to make sure she's safe.

8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

My boss looks at me quietly before nodding, "I understand, Wood. Go ahead and take a few weeks off. And I'm sorry about your ma."

"Thanks, Jorge. I'll be back before you know it." I replied turning to leave.

I'm going to my mom's funeral. Gawd, I'm not looking forward to this. I still hurt… It hurts so much.

As I walk through the street, a now familiar shadow crosses over me. I smile slightly as I look up. I barely catch a glimpse of the dark dragon that lands silently on the rooftop of the coffee shop, waving me over.

I try to keep myself from running as I buy us both lattes and then join him behind the shop.

"Hey baby." He grins at me.

"Hey yourself." I replied with a little chuckle as I handed him his latte.

"Hmmm… Good." He inhales deeply before throwing it all back. I watch the steaming liquid disappear into his throat, almost hypnotized, as I can't help but wonder, _How does he do that?_

"You're normally at work right now. Is something wrong?" His expression becomes a little more serous… for him anyways, the big joker...

"I'm going out of town."

Silence. He seems like he's in shock. At least, he's not talking, and his expression is emotionless for a moment.

"For how long?" His voice is composed, but his face isn't. It would almost be funny if I wasn't just as… disgruntled as he.

"For about three or four weeks. I'm leaving today."

He looks at me quietly before responding, "I'll keep an eye on your apartment."

"Thanks, but don't do anything stupid!"

"Hey, it's me." He grins before suddenly taking my shoulder in hand, adding, "I'll miss you. Be back soon. Don't forget me."

"Malachi, you're a humanoid dragon, complete with wings, big honking horns, and a tail. There's no way I'll forget you all that easily. In fact, even if I WANTED to, I don't think I could forget you."

He looks at me before quietly replying, "Nor I you."

Something catches in me. And all at once, I realize something;

_I'm going to miss him, the smug, arrogant bastard._

I walk over to him and pull him down by his shoulder, giving him a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek, "Ey, I'll be back before you know it. I'll see you in a few weeks, my friend."

And before I can do anything _really_ stupid, I leave.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

My cheek burns. She kissed me.

Gods… so soft. Her sweet lips felt like velvet. And then, she left.

I have never felt so… confused. So confused in my entire life. What will I do while she's gone? I dread the weeks that are coming up, without her.

_Rosy, please… be safe. Be well. And be back._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Night after night, I'm tossing and turning in bed. I see his dark wings, his amber eyes. Oh gods, I miss Malachi. I want to fly with him. I want to hear his voice.

_I should have asked him if he had an email, or a cell phone, SOMETHING. I mean… the dragon has a CREDIT CARD, for the love of a latte!_

I sit up with a groan. I miss him so much, I can't even sleep. Mom's funeral is tomorrow. We've been preparing for it the past week. Inviting people, making arrangements, going over her will. Lex inherited half their money, all of dad's old gear and pretty much all their assets… except the house. Mom left that for me.

I don't want to live in it though. Not now. I want to stay in my old apartment, in my little town, within the mountains.

So, I give the house over to Lex. She needs a place to come back to, after traveling.

"Rosy, are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't need it, and I don't want it. But thanks anyways." I replied to her incredulous look. I see the suspicion mounting in her dark gaze. She knows something is wrong with me. But I'll never tell.

_I'm in love with a dragon named Malachi. And I don't think I'll ever get over him. This past week has been torture. _

_Can't sleep… I feel like I'm suffocating._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I can't believe how long it's been. Already two weeks. The days drag by, the hours feeling like decades. I can hardly concentrate on my work.

Constantly, my thoughts turn to Rosy, and I wonder if she's safe, if she's ok…

_I love you little one. I love you so much. Won't you come back to me? Before I lose my mind?_

Somehow, I'm sure it's too late for that.

I visit her apartment, as often as I can, keeping it clean for her. Yes, yes, I clean her apartment, keeping the dust off the shelves, washing her bedding, among other things. I make sure no one sees me, and remain as quiet as I can.

In this way, I manage to keep my courage. But at night…

_Her face, so sweet, so delicate, and perfect. The way her hair raises on her neck when she's angry, the way her eyes widen, or her cheeks turn dark when she's embarrassed. Rosy…_

I don't know how much longer I can take this waiting. I'll go daft as hell if she doesn't come back soon.

8~8~8~8~8~

(An Unknown's POV)

It took a long time. But I finally located my quarry. The Llonng Sain'ja. Alive and well, living in the mountains, near an ooman city. I've disguised my scent, for I know how well they can scent the air. Tracking him has proved harder then I expected, but I have waited far too long for this to give up easily.

His activity has increased, making it easier for me to discover his favorite spots, and I've discovered that he goes often to the closest dwelling of the oomans.

I want to track him back to his cave, but he hasn't led me there yet, and I have not found it on my own. He has hidden his tracks well.

But this will not save him. I will find his dwelling, kill him, and mount his head on my wall, as I should have done years ago.

_Soon enough, Llonng. Soon enough._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka POV)

The Bad Blood, Zabin, has fled to the ooman planet called Earth. I must find him before he causes more pauk-de damage.

_Why do my half siblings always turn out to be bad bloods?_

I scowl.

With the exception of perhaps 14 of my 65 brothers, they're all dishonorable pauk-heads.

Zabin is the worst of them. And now, he's gone too far.

He's already killed 3 Elders, and now, he's hunting down a Llonng Sain'ja with whom he came into contact, not that long ago.

The Llonng proved his worth, getting the better of my Bad Blood brother, and Zabin was ordered to leave the creature in peace.

Right now, however, he's not taking orders from pauk-de anyone.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

_(_Rosy POV)

As soon as my feet hit the pavement, I'm running to my apartment. I've got to drop off my luggage and find Malachi. As I throw open my door, though, I notice that… it seems like someone's there. Dinner's cooking, and the lights are all on.

I stride in, unlocking the door; I call out suspiciously, "hello?"

I nearly jump out of my skin when arms encircle me from behind and his voice murmurs, "Welcome back."

My anger melts, as his arms embrace me, and I turn, hugging him back.

"Malachi, I missed you so much."

"Really? You missed little ol' me?" He looks very pleased, despite his teasing attitude and I laugh, "Yeah, you! You punk."

He grins, "I'm a cute punk."

"Cute? Hell no!" _more like sexy._

"Oh right! More like sexy, yes?"

"Arrogant bastard." I rolled my eyes, but I only hugged him tighter. I had missed him so much. I don't want to let go.

He lets me hug him, his tail twitching before he murmurs, "I thought I'd lose my mind without you."

"Aw, and here I thought you were born that way."

He chuckles, "Ah, how you do me wrong, milady."

I sniff the air, perking up.

"What's cooking?"

"It's roasted deer meat, seasoned, of course, with mashed potatoes and a salad."

"Wow… you did that all yourself?"

"Hunted the deer. It's fresh."

I'm impressed. It smells great. Deer meat is usually so bland, and tough, too.

"So, you're a man who can cook… I like that."

"Well, I have to prepare my own food, so, I just figured that I might as well learn how to do it properly. I'm glad you approve. I would have done it just for that purpose."

"OH sure." I reply archly, "I bet you say that to all the girls, huh?"

"Rosy, dearest, most women are unconscious before I even LOOK at them, let alone speak and CERTAINLY before I could offer to cook them a meal. IF I were to be so inclined."

"So, I'm your first?"

"Yes."

"Liar." I replied with a laugh. He always acts like such a womanizer, there's no way I'm the first woman he's treated like this.

He chuckles as he moves back into the kitchen, taking out the food he cooked, which appears to be ready to eat, "Rosalie Wood, as flattering as that statement is, you should realize and appreciate the fact that not many women have your strength of character. Most other women see a dragon and scream, or faint, or go into hysterics. _You_ see a dragon, and you slap him silly before telling him to go to hell."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I have had those other things happen before. It's not pleasant to be screamed at and then have to deal with a fainted woman."

I think this over, and nod quietly. "Guess so…"

As I help him set the table, I'm realizing how… how natural this all feels. It almost feels like… he belongs here. Or I belong with him. Something like that.

As I sit down, I realize that more then likely, he's going to break my chair if he sits in it. However, he chuckles as he kneels on the ground, sitting on his knees, as he looks at me from across the table.

"Welcome home, again, Rosy. You were missed."

I think I'm blushing again.

"Thank you, Malachi. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"It was no trouble. I just hope the food is edible."

I chuckle, not disagreeing with that statement.

As I sample a little bit of everything on my plate, I realize something…

_He cooks even better than I can._

There's no way I'm telling him that though.

* * *

><p>*squeals ahppily at the reviews she's getting* Thank you so much, readers, reviewers and story subscribers! You guys seriously MAKE MY DAY! :DD<p> 


	7. My First, My Last, My Only

Chapter 7

My First, My Last, My Only

* * *

><p>These next few days seem to fly.<p>

I finally made enough to pay for another airplane, after six weeks. And believe it or not, a latte behind the coffee shop with Malachi became a regular thing. Malachi's seen me at my worst… and he's still willing to treat me like I'm normal. After that dinner, he visited me regularly. And even though we never really said it aloud, I felt the connection between us grow a lot stronger, every minute we were with each other.

_Well, almost…_

"Hey baby, what's shaking?"

"Dah!" I scream. He snuck up from behind me.

AGAIN.

"How many times do I have to tell you? STOP SCARING ME! I just got back from helping at flight school; I do NOT need the heebie-jeebies thank you very much!"

"I apologize, my love. I didn't mean to scare you." He grins wickedly.

Ugh, he's in one of his 'Heartbreaker' moods again. I swear he's psychotic. He has this impression that he's irresistibly sexy and no one can resist his charms.

Then again, why is he standing in MY apartment if he's such an asshole?

_Cause you enjoy his company and when he's gone, you feel like you can't breathe. Remember?_

As he leans back against the wall, his tail twitching and his eyes smoldering, I grimace, "You need a cold shower buddy."

"Me? Pfft, not even a dip into the arctic would cool ME down!" He poses, flexing his muscles and grinning.

Alright, I admit it. He's hot. Very much so. Not only do I enjoy his company, he's… not all that bad to look at.

Charming and _very _good looking for someone who's not human.

I know all this.

Unfortunately, so does he.

"Did I turn your head?" He asks eagerly as I sit down, my hand to my forehead.

"No… I'm just tired." I lie.

He chuckles, slipping behind me; he gently cups the back of my neck in his giant hand. I lean into his touch. I know he would never hurt me. Or molest me. He could have already if he wanted to. The night I fell asleep in his arms comes to mind.

"You're a strange one." He murmurs quietly. "You're tough and strong… but kind and sweet at the same time."

"It's called being a woman. You should try it."

"No thanks. I like my masculinity, as do you and you know it." He chuckles.

He's right. Why would I say something like that?

I must be tired.

_And crazy apparently. You're STILL flirting with him, even after you promised yourself you wouldn't._

Eh…

"Malachi, why do you keep making me feel like I'm a blushing schoolgirl?" The words slip out before I can stop them.

"ARE you blushing?" He bends over me to look at my face, grinning wickedly.

I push him away, shrieking, "Get off!" but I'm giggling too. Damn it...

"I'm not ON you!… though that could change if you wanted it to." He laughs, flashing those fangs in a brilliantly white smile.

"Oh for the love of-"

We both freeze as there's a knock at the door. Malachi's already moving, opening the back door; he steps out and hides out on the roof.

How do I know?

This isn't the first time this has happened. I straighten myself out as I walk to the front door and open it.

_Holy shiitake mushrooms._

"Hey Rosy! How's it going?"

"Lex?"

"In the flesh." She reaches for me and I accept her hug. This is the first time I'm seeing her since mom's funeral. I didn't really get a chance to talk to her, and we've been kinda tiptoeing around each other. Pretty easy since she travels so much.

I didn't realize how much I missed her snooty company.

She looks around and asks, "Is there someone else here?"

"No. I was watching TV."

"You don't watch TV." She looks at me slyly and suspiciously, "You got a boyfriend?"

"No! I don't!" I snapped, "What is with you and your sudden concern for my love life?"

"Little sister, everyone has one. It's just that yours is _suspiciously _slow."

"It's not your business!"

"It is now!"

"No it's not!"

"Who was in your apartment?"

"NO ONE!"

"I HEARD SOMEONE IN HERE!"

"IT WAS THE TV!"

"You're protesting too loudly, and _far_ too strongly."

"WHAT?"

"See?"

"UGH!" I turned away and stormed into the kitchen, at a loss for words.

Lex chuckled slightly as she followed me.

"Aw, c'mon, sis, who is he?"

"Lex. I do NOT have a boyfriend!" _Not a human one, anyways…_

Lex shook her head.

"You know, I know you better than that, little sister."

"LEEMEE LONE!"

Lex looked around my kitchen.

"Can I have some coffee? I had a long flight."

"Sure." I wilted slightly as I turned around to get the coffee. She always knew how to make me lose an argument.

8~8~8~8~8~

(Lex POV)

As Rosy turned to get the coffee brewing, I stood up and started looking for clues. I KNOW there was a guy in here. I heard him. Deep male voice with a slight Spanish accent it seemed. And I heard the mad scramble when I finally knocked on the door. The guy must have slipped out through the back door. But… why was Rosy so determined to hide him from me?

_She couldn't be afraid that I'd steal him from her, could she?_

No, that couldn't be it.

_Maybe… she's just embarrassed?_

Great Lex. Way to go. Coming to try to patch things up with your little sister who's oddly estranged and then end up chasing her away. I sighed and gave up my hunt for clues. Forget it. Maybe she'd tell me when she was ready…

_Or not._ I paused as I noticed an impression in her carpet. It was big… and shaped like a huge foot. The upper part. I grinned.

Whoever she was dating had big freaking feet.

8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I waited on the rooftop for hours it seemed.

I was impatient. Rosy hadn't let me get that close to her in a while. And… she had not been pushing my attentions away as vigorously as she usually does.

Why won't her infernal sister leave?

_Malachi, that's not benevolent, and you know it._

_To HELL with benevolence! I want her to leave!_

All at once, my pocket buzzed. I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey baby."

"I'll meet you in the woods, later, ok?"

"I'll be there, Rosy."

Stretching out my wings, I fall into the air, silently cruising over the town. As I look around, I pause, as I notice something that's not normal. The clouds to the west had a swept down look, as though something had fallen through them. I've seen that before. And it's not good. I silently decide to sweep the area in a mile radius. Because if this is what I think it is, then the people are in trouble. But I can't go on a search and destroy mission just yet.

I still have to meet Rosy at our special place.

_Please… don't let it be what I think it is..._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I grumbled a little as Lex crashed. I warned her I would go out for a walk and that I would not tolerate her following me. Of course, that won't stop her, but she doesn't know this place like I do. I need some air.

As I leave my apartment and start walking, I get this distinct feeling that I'm being followed.

I stop and look around.

There's a man, standing not too far off, looking at me.

I growl to myself slightly as I keep walking.

_Pervert. Leave me the fuck alone._

I keep walking, heading into the woods. As I make my way to the spot Malachi and I usually meet. It's the same spot I had gone to when mom died. When he found me, a blubbery mess, snapping and grieving over my pain and anguish. I still go there at times and he always seems to know I'm there.

_He's a pervert and a stalker._

_He also saved my life. And he's a heckuvva listener. Not to mention a looker…_

_Oh man I gotta stop, before I-_"AH! MMF!" A hand grips me, silencing my mouth, another hand wrapping around my waist. I growl as I go limp, giving him my dead weight and stomping his foot, biting the hell out of the hand that's trying to silence me.

With a growl, I run. As fast as I can.

_crap!_

I'm surrounded. And I scream, loud as I can, yelling, hollering, as I find a break in the group's circle and take it, running for all I'm worth. I get quiet, once I realize I'm too far for anyone to hear me.

I run, pell-mell, hearing my pursuers. Why won't they leave? Why won't they go away? WHY tonight?

I nearly trip, and then I bash my head on the low hanging branch of a tree, dazing myself.

All at once, I'm pinned to the ground. I struggle, trying to get out of their grip, but they hit me again. DAMN, that hurts!

"You shouldn't have run. Now, we're going to spoil your looks when we're done with you." One snickers, sounding dangerously jolly.

"Not that anyone will care." Another adds venomously.

I can't move.

"MALACHI!" I scream.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Zabin's POV)

I've been hunting him for nearly 13 weeks. His scent is strong. These woods are his playground. Already, I've found his favorite spots. One that is surprisingly close to the ooman dwellings. It is not far from here that I crouch; waiting to see what can be seen.

I stiffen, as I watch an ooman wander this way. Does he prey upon the oomans here? Do they send him their chosen, so that he will not take them all?

That would explain why his scent is most strong here.

The ooman is a female. She appears to be relaxed, tense, but unknowing of danger. It would be fun, to kill her and string her carcass up, to let the Llonng know that his territory has been invaded. It is my territory now.

However, my plans are halted when I note the other seven oomans, following her.

Stalking her.

_This should be fun to watch._

I lean forward, as the one ooman grabs her. She fights back, ferociously so. It is surprising, she is so much smaller then her male counterparts, yet feisty and spirited. I silently watch, as she runs, trying to break free.

Her terror spreads through the air like a toxic poison. I watch from a distance, unwilling to leave my post completely, but wanting to see how long it takes for these pathetic ooman males to take down a single female.

She fights, but she is outnumbered. They overwhelm her and prepare to use her. I stiffen, as she screams a name.

A Llonng Sain'ja's name.

And a tense moment passes before there's an answering roar.

In disbelief, I watch as the Llonng drops in from the sky, almost out of nowhere. He is in his full dragon form, more then 20 feet long in length, and huge in bulk. And it is not long before he has torn the oomans apart in a frenzy of rage.

Their bodies are torn limb from limb, and literally _shredded_ into many pieces. Blood and gore taint the air with a coppery, salty taste. None of the ooman predators escape and none are in less than a dozen mangled pieces.

Shivering and sobbing, the ooman female clings to the Llonng, her arms wrapped around his graceful neck. I watch, confused and disgusted as he comforts her, purring and rubbing his face against her in a motion of obvious affection.

_What. The. PAUK?_

As he kneels, allowing her to clamber onto his back, I keep silent, waiting until he has left before I move.

Of course I disguised my scent before beginning my real hunt. He knows I am here, but he only knows where my ship landed. I am nowhere near that location, of course.

And now, I have a powerful tool to use in my hunt.

_Bait…._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka POV)

This Bad Blood is grown clever. I've been tracking him for three days. I haven't even found his pauk-de ship. His scent has been disguised, and so far, the only other scent I've found that hints to where the Bad Blood may be is the Llonng Sain'ja's scent.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I hold her close. I can't believe how close I came to losing her. As I hold her sobbing form, I growl to myself. I can still taste the blood of her attackers in my mouth. I lick my chops, swallowing harshly. I should have devoured their corpses when I had the chance… but I didn't want to do that in front of my Rosalie. She was traumatized enough.

Rosy looks up at me, sobbing as she stammers, "They, they almost-"

"Shh, shh, it's ok, my love. I'm here. I won't let them hurt you. You're safe with me." I purred softly to her, changing my form to my more humanoid one, my face buried in her hair, my hands gently holding her tightly.

She buried her face into my chest, her tears wetting my scales for a second time. The last time I held her like this was when her mother died.

I tighten my embrace slightly. I don't want to let her go, realizing with a shudder, this terrifying fact; I was so, so close to losing her. Losing her to monsters of the human race.

_My love, my darling, my Rose. My poor Rosalie._

To hell with her sister. I'm not letting Rosy out of my sight. Not after what happened tonight. After a moment, she looks around. I've brought her to my cave. This is her first time here. She's momentarily distracted from what nearly happened.

"Wow. Who's your decorator?"

"I-"

"They've lost their marbles." she adds with a grin.

I huffed, "Hey, hey, are you saying I don't have good taste?"

"Exactly."

"I'm wounded, my dear. Besides, what's a dragon to do? I can't hire a decorator; for obvious reasons!"

"Oh, I dunno; maybe you should get married?" she grinned, looking around.

I stiffened as I looked at her. She didn't notice. I swallowed and before I knew it, the words came out.

"Good idea."

She paused and looked at me, visibly floored.

"What?"

"Rosy… I love you." The words slipped out like rocks. I thought I heard them clatter to the floor, in the utter silence that followed, as I swallowed convulsively. Almost instinctively, I knelt down, taking her hand, before she could draw it back. I look into her eyes, my words rushing from my throat before I lose my nerve.

"Rosy, I can't get you out of my mind. I feel like I'm suffocating, every time I leave your side. You bring light to my life. You bring laughter to my heart. I can't live without you."

Holy shit, did all that actually make its way out of my mouth? Her eyes are wide, her expression one of disbelief.

"You… you love me?" She echoes, as though in shock.

Damn it, I knew she wouldn't feel the same way. How could she? I'm… I'm the equivalent to a nightmare in the human world. But as I turn away, disappointed, she whispers, "Malachi, how long?"

"Since I met you. Since you smacked me in the chin and told me to go to hell. I've never met anyone like you. I can't live without you in my life. Rosy… Please… be my mate. My wife. I can't… I can't stand to lose you." I swallow; my voice low.

"I nearly lost you tonight… I couldn't bear it if that were to happen. I need you, little one."

_Sweet heaven, I've never felt so scared shitless in my life before._

She's looking at me, and all I can wonder is how she can be so silent at a time like this…

8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Malachi… loves me?

I don't know what to say, for once in my life. I feel like I've been struck dumber than a proverbial blonde. My heart starts thumping wildly. The first thing to come to mind is that… He's spoken words that I'm realizing I've always wanted to hear from him. Because I love him.

I know he's not human, but strangely enough, that doesn't seem to matter somehow. He's loud-mouthed and arrogant… but I know all the good things about him. He's honest, kind, and he's an amazing flier. He's proven that he's willing to put his own life on the line for me. I've come to realize this, since he keeps coming into town, even though he could easily be spotted.

The second thing to come to mind is a single word.

_How?_

How can he love me? I'm just a human. Ordinary. There's nothing special about me, except I have the nerve to mouth off to people who are stronger and tougher than me.

His face falls, the longer I maintain the silence, and with a heavy sigh, he turns away. My eyes are now looking at his back, his powerful, muscular shoulders, his folded wings, his thick prehensile tail and… Oh gods…

Would it work?

I love him, but…

We're not the same kind.

_I don't fucking care!_

With a slight growl, I stalk to him, getting in his way, I jump, wrapping my arms around his neck as I do, I practically climb him. His arms wrap under my thighs, holding me steady as I use this new leverage to kiss him, pulling his face into mine as my lips crush firmly and solidly against his. For a moment, he's as stiff as a statue, but then, as I grow more persistent, his mouth starts to move against mine.

He's hesitant at first, but becomes bolder, as his body grows hot against mine. I murmur, as I feel the cave wall behind me, a cold and yet searing desire winding up tight in my stomach, coiling deep inside me.

I know now, more then ever, that I've never wanted anything or anyone so badly before in my life.

Pulling back, breaking our kiss, I tell him, "Malachi, I love you. And I don't want to go another day of my life without you. What was nearly taken from me tonight… I want to give to you."

He looks into my soul, it seems, as he asks, in a tense voice, "Are you serious?"

"Hell yes, I'm serious!" I snarl as, without hesitating, I crush my lips to his again.

He kisses me back, moving slowly, hesitantly, as though this is his first time.

_Oh geez… am I his first?_

I don't know how this is going to work… but I don't care. All that matters… is that I won't ever face my problems alone again. I have someone who loves me. Someone whom I love. Someone that I know I can trust with my very life.

And I can face anything, with this knowledge in my mind and heart.

_Malachi… I love you. You may be mad as a hatter, but then, so am I._

He pulls back as he looks into my eyes, his amber eyes giving this glow that I've never seen in them before as he whispers in a low growl, "Baby… Do you know how dragons marry?"

I gulp, feeling weak very suddenly as he leans forward, whispering into my ear with this hot voice, "We don't have big fancy ceremonies… it's an exchange of private vows-"

His voice cuts off, as I rub my hands along the base of his wings, feeling him stiffen very suddenly as he hisses sharply, pinning me hard against the wall, but not harming me.

I shiver, moving my hands away from his wings as he growls softly and sensuously, "I'm _extremely _sensitive there."

"Oh… that's why you won't let me ride on your back." I grinned, but I'm feeling nervous now. My stomach is twisting, knotting up, and coiling with fear of the unknown and desire for it all at once.

"That may change tonight." He whispers huskily, as suddenly, he's running, clutching me to him, he suddenly dives, down this huge tunnel that goes straight down.

Falling in love is taking on a whole other meaning for me, as I curl into his warmth. The snap of his wings is familiar and comforting. We're circling around a dimly lit area. The tunnel led to a huge cavern.

My stomach pitches nervously, very suddenly. This is it.

I've found my other half. The love I've always longed for.

I'll spend the rest of my life with him. I'll be able to soar through the clouds whenever I want to.

And it will be even better because… he'll be there with me.

* * *

><p>About time, Rosy. About time.<p>

Hope you guys enjoy this little tidbit! ;)


	8. Tonight

Chapter 8

Tonight

* * *

><p>(Lex POV)<p>

I tried following Rosy, when she left, but man, that girl just got plain lost. I really hope she makes it back home. As I walk back to the apartment though, making my way through the town, I pause, squinting in the dark. I could swear I see… something, shimmering on the rooftop. It looks like a figure, crouched, but it's completely transparent, with a faint, watery outline.

I blink, and it's gone.

Just a little creeped out, I hurry back to the apartment. When Rosy gets back, I'm grilling her. I now KNOW she has a boyfriend. Cause, growing up, she never acted this mysterious unless she had a boyfriend.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka POV)

I found the first sign of my quarry. In fact, I'm fairly certain he is close.

Very close.

As I found his claw marks, dug into a tree, I know the direction they were dug in for. He was climbing the tree and watching a battle. I know this, because the remains are still there. The Llonng Sain'ja was here. And he killed an uncertain number of oomans, and then left them here.

Something must have happened, for Llonng are not characteristically violent. They kill for a cause, whether it is hunger, vengeance, or honor. But not needlessly.

I pause, reflecting as I scent the air. It is heavily clouded, by death and by the scent of dragon… but something else looms ominously in the air. The scent of an ooman female. It is very, very faint, but it is there.

This brings me more questions than answers, however. For there is not the corpse of a female among the fallen.

_My hunt grows stranger and stranger._

8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I woke that morning with her soft body in my arms, my wings wrapped loosely around the both of us, and my tail lazily curled around her feet. I felt so warm, so full of…such a sweet, sweet peace. She stirred slightly, as I watched her, and she opened her eyes, murmuring. "Malachi?"

"Good morning, love," I murmured, bending to kiss her.

She stretched lazily, muttering, "Lex is going to kill me."

"She'll have to go through me first." I chuckled.

Rosy grinned, "Nice to know SOMEONE'S one my side for once."

"After last night, how could I not?" I grinned in reply.

"Malachi!"

I chuckled as I saw her blush and I bent to kiss her.

She moaned and caressed me in return, but then, she pulled back, "Crap, I'm late for work!"

I groan, "You must leave now?"

"I…" She pauses and looks at me. "…what time is it?"

"About 7:30 am."

I kissed her cheek before standing, reaching for her clothes, I hand them to her. I know it's important for her to get to work. But I hope she'll be willing to come here to live. I have enough to care for her for the rest of her life. And besides, I am a hunter. She'll never lack for food.

"You may want to put this all on." I give her the remainder of her clothing… or what's left of it.

"It's mostly ripped and shredded!" she scolds, though she sounds impressed.

"It's still dark out. I can take you home and you can change before anyone sees you."

"Malachi, you're a doll."

"I know." I smirked.

She growled playfully as she smacked my shoulder, "Bastard."

"Not true; my parents were married when they had me!"

"Technicalities!" She retorted.

I chuckle darkly, "Details are important!"

"To whom?"

"Depends on who's being insulted, I guess." I concede.

"Exactly." She responds with a chuckle.

I can't imagine feeling the same way about anyone else like I feel for her.

I smirked as I asked," Are you going to get dressed or not? I mean, I love that look on you, but-"

"Patience! And stop making me blush!" she scolds, as she quickly yanks her clothes on, suddenly embarrassed. Why, I haven't the faintest idea, she's the most beautiful human I've ever met.

"Baby, I can't help it. You're so… blushable."

"That's not even a word." She retorts.

"Details." I respond with a chuckle, "And that's no insult."

She blushes even brighter red as she finishes sliding her clothes on. I then leap, knocking her off the bed; I spiral downward, gently cradling her in my arms before catching a draft upward, back to the upper level of my cave.

She murmurs, "You're going to have to show me this place soon. Give me the tour and all…"

"I will. You will be given the _complete_ tour." I growled seductively into her ear, feeling her shiver.

"Damn, are you always like this?" she whispers.

"You tell me." I respond, smirking. "You've known me long enough."

"Damn."

I chuckle lightly. "Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." She responds after a moment, hugging me tighter. I really do love her. And I can't wait for tonight.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

Last night… was incredible. Malachi had the patience to wait until we had exchanged vows. After that…

He's my first. My last. My only one.

I never imagined I could be this happy. And as he drops me off at my apartment, I walked in quietly, and slipped into my work clothes. Thank God, Lex is still asleep. I throw out my ripped clothes, shaking my head. Good thing those clothes held no sentimental value for me, cause I am never wearing them again.

I contemplate quietly, wondering what Alexa would say. Wondering if she would approve.

_Most likely not._

I laugh to myself. Since when have I needed her approval for anything? Never, that's when.

As I head to work, I sing quietly, as I get into my car and drive.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

_Ooooh,_

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true_

_And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy…_

I giggled quietly to myself. All this time, I never knew what it was like to be in love with someone who loved you back. It's the most amazing thing in the world.

"_Malachi, I'll be thinking about you all day today."_

I hummed quietly to myself as I punched in my card and then prepped for flight. Already, I couldn't wait to get home.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I already miss her, and it's only been 10 seconds. As I fly cautiously through the lightening sky, I take in a deep breath.

And it's then, that my spine stiffens, throwing me off course momentarily.

It's the scent of an Unknown. And it's here. In my territory.

_Bastard. You should know better._

I growl slightly as I dive, following the scent. It's very faint. The Unknown is male, that much is certain. If I let him alone, he's going to either hunt me down, or he's going to hunt down any worthy human opponents living here. More than likely, he's here because of me.

I mean, I know humans can be tough… but I'm a fucking dragon. Humans don't breathe fire, or spit ice and venom. Humans also can't fly, not on their own. And besides all this, I know there are not any human killers in the area. Hunters, yes, but killers…

_Then again, there were those bastards that targeted Rosy._

And with that, comes a disturbing thought.

_I just married Rosy. Will this Unknown target her?_

If he does, not even God in heaven will save him. Because I will drag him to hell myself.

I bank hard and land heavily on the ground, snorting as I take another breath of air. He was here… about three hours ago. I growl as I examine my surroundings. This is where Rosy was nearly raped last night.

And speaking of which…

_I've never enjoyed eating a cold corpse. But watching them burn is pretty fun._

I burn the corpses, growling as I watch their remains smolder. I WOULD have eaten them, but human blood, which really isn't that great, tastes better when it's fresh, much like any other animal. These bastards are going to have to settle for being completely disintegrated.

As their ashes scatter in the wind, I turn around and cautiously, I begin to track. Sniffing, trying to find a trace. I discover something very disturbing.

_There's claw marks in this tree… something was watching us last night. _Looking harder, I find more old claw marks. As well as the residue of drool. Funny, I can't scent the marks themselves. THIS Unknown disguised his scent. Which means only one thing…

_There's two of them. One whom I can scent. The other… his scent is hidden._

Damn it.

Worry flares my senses. What if they followed me to Rosy's apartment? What if she's in danger?

I have to track these bastards down before they find Rosy and hurt her!

With this in my head, I set off quickly, flapping heavily as I rush through the trees, sometimes, running, sometimes gliding, but always taking deep breaths, looking for a sign, a flicker of movement. I know they can cloak themselves, from my experience with the first hunter.

All at once, I smell a human. Skidding to a stop, I growl. I cannot camouflage myself, but I CAN hear. Nothing that lives breathes, and there is no tell-tale thumping of the blood of a human heart.

I crouch low, as I sniff the air. The Unknown's scent is weak. But the smell of a human is strong. It grows even stronger, as I approach. Almost… like it's raw.

_Dear God in Heaven, no..._

They killed a human. A female human. And strung up her corpse.

_Why? Dear God why?_

I throw back my head and roar. It echoes through the forest.

_You bastards. You fucked around in the wrong territory._

With a rolling growl, I leap into the air, cutting the body down, I lay it on the forest floor.

Without another thought, I shift into my full quadrupedal form and dig a 6-ft hole in the ground.

This woman's family, if she has one, will never know what became of her. And it will be better that way. They wouldn't even recognize her.

After I am done burying the corpse, I turn and begin my search again. This time, I realize something. The scent of the Unknown, the one I CAN identify and track, was not near the corpse.

I know there's two.

One of them strung the corpse up. But the scent, though faint, is recent. As though… the two are not together.

_Is the scented one trailing the unscented?_

I'm puzzled. And pissed off.

_Careful Malachi. Easy boy. Don't lose your head._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

My flight home is in three hours. Rosy got off work early. She's giddy about something. I can see a difference in the way she's acting. Light-hearted, humming, singing… I KNOW she has a boyfriend! And she probably either got kissed or laid last night. I JUST KNOW IT.

But she won't say a word. Not a single word. I want to be angry, but I don't have the heart, so I don't bother. I just hope he's a good guy.

When the time comes, Rosy gives me a hug and tells me to take care. And despite the fact that she's insanely happy over something else entirely, I know she means every word.

"Take care yourself, Rose. And be careful!" I scold.

She grins at me.

"Ey, Lexy, it's me!"

"Exactly."

"I'm not the one who climbed a mountain that was fixing to have an avalanche."

"… Not going to let that one go, are you?"

She grins at me and I sigh," Just be careful anyways!"

"Alright Lex."

I leave. And somehow, I've got this feeling… something tragic is going to happen. I don't know why, but I almost stay.

Almost.

_"Flight 369 is leaving in 10 minutes."_

Gotta go.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka's POV)

Zabin killed an ooman child maker and strung it's corpse up. I grimly passed by its corpse. Anger coursed through me.

_That Pauk-de bastard! I can't believe I share blood with the half bred murderer._

Obviously, this kill was a message, to the Llonng. The fact that Zabin still remains undetectable by scent troubles me. For I have not even found how to master such a skill except to remain downwind, which is the traditional way.

Were Zabin hunting honorably, he would not have disguised his scent.

_Why should I be surprised? He is making a name for himself as a Bad Blood._

But then, as I think my situation through, I realize something. And it chills my blood.

_The Llonng can probably scent me._

I have to find Zabin and stop him _fast._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

I feel like I'm walking on air. And at the same time, I feel like I'm suffocating. I've got to see Malachi again FAST. I want him. SO. BAD.

My hands fumble with my cell phone as I quickly dial his number.

It rings, and then, his voice speaks to me.

_"Hello Love."_

_"Malachi? What's wrong?"_

I can tell something's the matter. His tone is tired and strangely tensed. I've rarely heard him when he's in a funk, but it's easy to tell.

_"… Rosy, something's come up. DO NOT go into the woods, or try to look for me. I'll come to you. PLEASE love… do not go into the woods, or even wander around town alone."_

_"Malachi, what is it?" _I've never heard him this way.

"_Darling… There's something out there. The town is in danger until I can take care of… this problem."_

_"WHAT PROBLEM?" _

WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE SECRECY?

_"… Rosy, I'll have to explain later. I have to go-"_

_"HELL NO! Malachi, don't DO this to me, damnit!"_

_"Do you trust me?"_

Those words seem to shatter all my anger. I bite my lip as tears leak out. Damn it, NO, NO, NO! NO tears!

_"You know I do, Malachi. Otherwise, you never would have even made it out of the woods the first day we met… not without missing some valuable piece of your physique." _I grin weakly, mostly to stiffen my spine and slap some courage into my senses.

_"That's my girl. I love you Rosy. I'll see you as soon as I can. Oh, and Rosy? Carry your pistol, if you go out walking. Things are not what they seem."_

He hangs up and I want to scream. I settle for throwing the phone, which, oddly enough, lands on the couch. I pace. This is maddening. Why is he being so secretive?

My mind works furiously.

Is he… being hunted? But by who? The government?

I don't know why, but this seems to make the most sense. Perhaps he was afraid of being heard and didn't want to give himself away… or me. After all, I can't tell what I don't know.

_"Yeah, Rosy, genius deducting right there."_

_Shut up, Little-Voice -In My-Head, I don't NEED your input, damnit!_

I sit down on the bed and slowly, I close my eyes.

_Malachi, I don't know what's going on… but I trust you. And I love you. Be careful, baby. Cause I need you in my life. More then you know._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka POV)

Ah, my half brother has slipped. I have found his pattern of movement. I will be waiting for him, no matter how long it takes. I have the downwind, the upper hand. He does not know where I am… but I now know where he will be.

8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

It's getting late. I haven't heard from Malachi all day. I'm so sick and worried, but I try to stay strong, for his sake.

"Hello, baby."

"GAH!"

I spin around. It's him. My anger is shattered by my relief, as I throw myself into his arms.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, love. It's ok."

"Malachi, what is going on?"

He's quiet before he picks me up and carries me to my room. He climbs carefully onto the bed, which amazingly, holds his weight. Malachi cradles me before murmuring, "Rosy, I'm being hunted."

"By WHAT?"

"I don't know what they are. But they're not from around here."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they're aliens."

At first, I feel relief. So, it's just a big joke, huh?

Ah, ha, ha. Good one.

But as he sighs, weary and worried, I realize.

It's no joke. Not a trick.

_Damn it!_

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hunt them down and kill them. But I… I had to make sure… I had to make sure that you were safe. I couldn't stop thinking about you." His voice is so sad. So worried and emotional. I don't think I've ever heard him like this.

I will be strong for him.

"Malachi, I'll be fine. You won't lose me. These ET faggots won't get the drop on me."

He smiles, cradling me gently.

"I guess I shouldn't be worried for you. You're stronger then you know. But… I can't help it. You're the most important piece of my life now."

"You WON'T lose me." I growl. And I shift around, to straddle his waist.

I've been listening to a lot of love songs. And I quietly murmur the lyrics to one that's been on my mind.

"_Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude…"_

_"But tonight I'm loving you." _He growls, finishing the lyrics for me, and I grin as I wrap my arms around his neck, greeting his searching lips with mine.

8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

She's sleeping now. Rosalie looks so peaceful.

Turmoil hurts my heart. I feel so scared.

Rosy is so strong, I almost feel unworthy of her. The way she remains calm, despite my unbelievable news. She actually took it in, and then continued as though things were just fine.

If something DOES happen… I want to remember this night forever. She's in my arms, peaceful, warm, and holding her, I know she feels safe and secure. It fills me with pride. I make her feel safe. She trusts me.

Slowly, I feel a scowl scrunch down my features. I'll die before the Unknown takes her. This I swear.

But for now, I stand watch, making sure she's safe. My ears strain, for the rattling breath of a hunter, the slow, measured beats of an eager heart.

_If you dare cross this bedroom's threshold, you're going to be facing more fiery wrath then hell itself can unleash._

* * *

><p><em>Nearly the end of this story. Am very glad I went ahead and wrote it all down instead of updating as I wrote. Less pressure.<em>

_Nearly forgot about the song lyrics in this chapter. The song's "Bleeding Love" by leona Lewis/. I do not own it. _


	9. Always

Chapter 9

Always

* * *

><p>(Rosy POV)<p>

I wake up, feeling warm, tired, but happy. Malachi is still with me. I look up at him and it looks like he got no sleep.

"You worry too much, baby." I croon, reaching to stroke his cheek.

Amber eyes look down at me. I smile at him as he bends down to kiss me, lingering on my mouth before planting a sweet kiss on my nose and forehead.

"I know, baby. Be careful today."

"I will, Malachi. You too! Don't get into trouble."

"I don't get into trouble. I bring it."

"That's my boy." I smirk.

He suddenly cradles my face.

"Baby, listen… No matter what happens, I love you. I'll always love you."

"Me too." I'm all dead seriousness. I cradle his face in my hands, before kissing him. Words are useless here. And I've never been much of a poet.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

I leave her with great reluctance. The note I placed under her bed made my heart bleed, but I had to leave it there. Because somehow, I know this will end badly.

I don't know why, but I feel something in my gut. I'm not going to make it through the day.

_Don't think like that. What did I say about not losing your head?_

That's just it though. I think I already lost it.

I debated long and hard before deciding to spend the night with her. I made sure and double sure that I wasn't being followed and that I left no fresh trail. I had to be sure that she was safe.

Today, it ends. I'm going to find the both of them.

And all I really have to do is bait them.

They want to hunt me down?

_Well, then, come and get me, you motherfuckers. I'm ready for you._

I fly into the forest. And there, I take my stand, roaring so loudly, the trees around me shake and quiver, sending the birds shrieking into the air.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

(Zabin POV)

R'ka Thwei.

As I was checking one of my vantage points, the wind shifted, carrying his scent. I grin to myself. He is near, most likely hiding close by my vantage point. No matter.

With a slight chuff, I turn and run, suddenly inspired by a thought. It will be fun to make him fight me in the ooman town.

I growl happily.

More work for him, more sorrow, and trouble before he, too, succumbs to the Black Hunter.

I hear him. He is following me, moving fast. But I have always been the faster of the two of us.

_SPLASH!_

Paya, no! I miscalculated the strength of the branch I jumped to, and it cracked, making me fall to the river below me. The scent I used to disguise my own musk washes off.

_Pauk-de, R'ka! You WILL pay for this!_

I hiss quietly and keep going. However, now the Llonng will scent me. For a moment, I consider keeping away from the town, where his precious ooman resides. And then, I realize. This is the perfect moment to draw him in. With R'ka here, he will be distracted. I move quicker, my pulse racing.

Too long have I waited to do this.

_R'ka… prepare to meet Cetanu._

However, it is at this moment, I hear the Llonng.

His roar, I would know it anywhere.

And he is not far.

Has he gone crazy? He must know by now that he is being hunted. Why would he give his position away?

I growl to myself.

He'll be smelling me, soon, now that my cover is gone. But perhaps this is for the best.

I quickly race faster.

If I can time this right, then my victory will soon be within my grasp.

8~8~8~8~8

(Malachi POV)

As I growl, waiting, my tail lashing, I inhale.

I smell them.

Both of them.

And to my shock, I recognize the second one. It is the same one that I faced, all those years ago. He is back.

With a loud growl, I take off. I'm not even thinking of the first one, as I follow the scent.

Trees stand in my way, in all directions. I swerve and dive, hitting the ground running when I have to. And suddenly, I stop, skidding in the dirt. The scent stops here.

I growl.

He is here.

Closing my eyes, I let my ears twitch, listening.

_Wind… trees rustling… water trickling..._

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

A heart beat.

My eyes snap open, as I move, growling as I launch forward.

"BASTARD!" I roar, hitting my alien rival-CRAPHE'SGOTTENBIGGER!

He's cloaked, but I can already tell, he's at least my height, with far more muscle in his form then I have. I can feel it, as I grab him and force him down.

DAMNIT!

We hit the grassy floor, and I roar as his claws sink into my arms, piercing my tough armor.

_You fucking bitch._

I hardly think as fire arcs from my mouth, engulfing him for a brief moment before his fist snakes forward, knocking me back, and shutting my mouth at the same time.

I hiss, getting my bearings, I circle around, eyes narrowed, I launch myself at him again, ducking his punch, I use my wings and tail as leverage to grind him to the earth-GAH! He pounds my back, near the base of my wing.

I feel like I've been kicked in the balls.

_Dirty fighter._

I try to bite his neck and get a mouthful of his dreadlocks. I bite down anyways and I hear him scream in pain as green blood oozes into my mouth. I growl as he throws me off and we rush towards each other again. I whirl, but he catches my tail and flips me to the ground. I use my wings to maintain balance as I land in a crouch, ready to drive into him again. But he backs off, holding both hands up as he growls and clicks, haltingly speaking in a garbled tone.

"Not enemy. Friend."

I growl, "What the-"

A whirring sound, behind me.

I leap forward, without thinking, knocking down the bigger guy, as a blue blast of energy rushes past the both of us. With a roar, I get back to my feet and launch myself into the air. I whirl and then dive, from behind the bastard, who keeps firing at me and gives away his position.

I knock him down, but not before feeling something in my throat. It's sharp and long… and I think it's stuck all the way through.

I can't even… I can't even see this bastard. He's still cloaked.

_YOU FUCKER._

I inhale before letting loose a barrage of fire. I hear him scream, but I cling to him, continuing to let loose all I can.

My vision is growing dark, as my arms move, my claws slashing through thick, wet, and warm meat.

_My throat's been cut. How am I breathing fire?_

I growl as the flame in me dies out.

My wings flap, but then sag, as I try to stand and stagger away. Something catches me. The Unknown. The huge one whom I scented first.

He lays me down, pulling the blade out of my throat. I gag, but then, I hear that familiar _whirring_.

And then, all I hear is a big explosion.

8~8~8~8~8~8

(R'ka POV)

I roar, full of anger as I turn and launch myself at the Bad Blood. But he is already nearly dead. All it takes for me to bring him down is a single blow to his ruined face.

I don't even know what drove him to fire that last shot, because I can already hear his heart beat fade away and then stop. He would have bled to death if left alone. The flesh is ripped from his chest, his blood pooling and spilling on the forest floor.

The Llonng is dead.

There is nothing I can do to save him. He fought honorably, protecting his territory. He mistook me for his opponent. I think Zabin meant for this to happen. And the pauk-de bastard was waiting to kill us both.

I growl as I look at the dead body of the Bad Blood. Burned and bleeding, it was not I that killed him. And thinking back, that initial blast would have killed the Llonng and I.

_He saved my life._

The Llonng died honorably. A strange ache fills my spirit. I could have saved him. He was an honorable opponent, a brave warrior. And now, he is gone.

_The least I can do is give his bones a place of honor._

I tap a few buttons into my wrist console, teleporting both bodies to my ship. I then cover and hide the blood and all signs of the struggle that happened here. My ship comes and I board it.

Even though I got what I came for, I feel like a failure.

_As you should. Zabin should have been captured BEFORE he even got wind of the Llonng._

_I will never make such a mistake again._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Rosy POV)

_ One week later_

I feel like I'm going crazy. Malachi's gone missing. And so has Hannah Grayson, a young intern who lived here in the same apartment complex.

I'm so scared.

I think Malachi's dead.

They got him.

Grief, like none I have ever felt, tears through me. I keep living, but inside, it's all hollow.

I feel like I'm dead.

_Maybe I should be._

However, one morning, even as I'm contemplating suicide, I wake up heaving my last meal into the toilet.

And I realize that I've missed my period. Even though I don't expect anything to come of it, I investigate.

_I'm pregnant._

As soon as I'm sure, I know that it's Malachi's child. I'm surprised that I conceived by him, I mean… we're different species, and not only that, but we were together only twice…

_I have a child. A piece of him with me._

Suddenly, I'm not dead anymore. I have a reason to live.

_I promise, Malachi, I'll take care of our baby. I'll protect this child, just like you would have wanted me to. I'll live everyday just for our child. _

_I promise._

And somehow, I think he hears me.

_I love you always._

* * *

><p><em>One last chapter after this... And yes, when I wrote this, I DID cry. I tried to find the positive side to it ("hey, at least he went out with his boots on!... whatever that means *cries*) but here it is.<em>

_So ends the physical life of our favorite lecherous dragon. _

_BTW, I know this is mary-sue-ish, or Marty-Stu-ish, but Malachi's name means "Angel" in Hebrew. I DID NOT KNOW the meaning of the name before I picked it, but... Maybe Malachi's mom knew or something._

_ANYWHO, Thanks to all who have reviewed, ALL of you have made my day!_


	10. Epilogue: A Cavern Of Jewels

Chapter 10

A Cavern Of Jewels

Cleaning under my bed, a week after I discovered my pregnancy, I found a piece of paper that I nearly threw away… but it had Malachi's handwriting on it.

_Rosy, _

_If you've found this and I have not returned, it means I'm dead. I want you to find my cave. I've left you a map and you should find it easily. The journey itself won't be easy, but if I know you, nothing will keep you from finding it. Once you're there, you'll find my computer. It contains all the codes for my bank account. The money in my account should allow you to live however you want._

_If I had not failed you, I would have taken care of you myself. But if you're reading this, and this is the way things have to be, then I will take care of you, even in death. _

_Forgive me, darling._

I read through the message again and again, my tears leaking through my clenched eyelids all over again. I study the map and grimace. He's right, it won't be easy.

But if I'm going to care for this child, I'll need every asset that's available.

_Thank you Malachi… But I would give anything to have you back… _

With bitterness in my mouth, I prepare for the back-packing trip of a lifetime. Part of the way, I'll have to use a helicopter. After that, it's a long climb to his cave on the cliff's edge.

I take the journey, rock climbing gear and other tools all packed into a single backpack. I bring my pistola and a long bowie knife. It takes me an hour to find a place to land the helicopter, and then, seven hours to hike to the edge of the bluff. I get out my rock climbing gear and begin the climb.

There's more then once that I find myself stumped, ready to turn back.

_I have a child inside of me. A child who needs to be taken care of. I won't give up._

It takes me three hours to get to the top. The cave's entrance is shielded by vines and a tree that's growing out of it's entrance. If not for the map, I never would have known it was here.

I enter the cave and consult the map. I'm going to spend the night here. I may as well, because I am exhausted.

8~8~8~8~8

I found Malachi's computer. Turning it on and entering the codes he left me, I discover the fortune he had amassed. It was worth more then a cavern of jewels.

_I won't have any… any trouble providing for this child. I wouldn't even need to work, if it came down to it._

I took the laptop back down with me, after I made sure I had everything I needed.

Rappelling down was much easier, and I got back home in time for dinner.

Malachi's cave… If I'm ever in a tight spot, I can go back and hole up there.

But only if I have to.

Being there gave me the worst heartburn I've ever felt.

_If I can help it, I won't ever go back. I can't take the pain._

Just think… Malachi was filthy rich.

I almost smile, but it hurts too much.

_The bastard… no wonder he was always so damn smug._

I don't think I'll have any trouble taking whatever precautions I need to in order to keep my daughter's lineage a secret from the world.

_I hope._

8~8~8~8~8~8

(Lex POV)

I got Rosy's message, and I'll admit, I thought it was a gag… until I heard her choking on her own tears. I flew back down as soon as I could after that.

As I walk to Rosy's apartment, I look around suspiciously. Someone knocked my sister up. And I have a good mind to hunt him down and force-feed him his own testicles.

Rosy answers the door, her smile wan and weary. Already, she has a small bump on her belly. I can only tell though, because I know she's pregnant.

"Come in, Lex. You're going to want to sit down for this."

"Well? Who knocked you up?"

"I'm DIDN'T get knocked up! He… My…" she pauses and then swallows hard, "you're going to think I'm crazy."

"I already do. So spill."

"I got married, when you left… actually, the night you showed up-"

"You DID have a boyfriend! Or should I say _fiance!" _I grinned, but she looked sad, so I coughed and waited.

"He wasn't human."

Silence.

"What?"

"I said he wasn't a human. He… uh…" Rosy starts to tell me this fantastic story.

Her airplane crashing.

A huge dragon-man blazing out of the sky to rescue her.

Their strange flirtation…. and then the night I was here, Rosy was nearly gang-raped, and this Malachi character saved her life.

Then, they got married and uh, got...

...busy.

"Rosy… I'd like to believe you, but I'm-"

"I know. You don't believe me… but I get the feeling that when this little one is born, you will believe me." She smiles grimly.

I shrug.

"So… what happened to him?"

She paused and then struggled.

"He's dead."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know he'd never leave without telling me. He said that something was hunting him. And… I haven't heard from him in nearly two months."

She started crying.

I'm dumbfounded. Finally, I stand and sit next to her, putting my arms around her, I soothe," it's ok. It's ok. Rosy, I'll do whatever you need me to, but you have to believe me when I say that you'll be fine."

She sniffles before nodding. I feel awkward. This whole story is unbelievable… but Rosy's never been one to exaggerate. Especially about something like this.

"I'm going to need to move. Can I have the house back?" she asks in a small voice.

"Of course."

She smiles at me and I think to myself, "_I really hope she hasn't lost it."_

8~8~8~8~8~

(Rosy POV)

The day my daughter was born, I was the biggest bitch in the world. Nothing was pleasing me, and I felt so mean and nasty, Lex nearly bit my head off. We'd both studied up on childbirth, and I'd joined a class, learning as much as I could about child birth.

I wasn't going to have my baby at the hospital. After all, this child of mine wasn't human, and I didn't want anyone to know.

But when Lex helped me bring my baby girl into the world, the little thing looked human. She looked completely human… but her eyes belonged to her father. Amber-red in color, and her hair was springy and thick.

Lex looked at me quizzically and I shrugged.

A months later, though, we all noticed that her drool… burned us, at times. If we got too much of it on our hands, it would itch like crazy.

And then, when she was 5 years old, she transitioned into her hybrid form for the first time.

Lex was scared out of her wits for a time, but it was then that she believed my story. I was sad that I couldn't prove to her that I had a dragon for a husband, but she believes me now and that's really all that matters.

Kanani's 6 now. She's learning to control her forms, and she already knows how to kindle coals. I have the feeling she'll be a handful, but the best thing about her is that she's so much like Malachi, with her mischievous smile and her bold character. It drives me crazy sometimes, but it feels good to know that he's still here, one way or another.

My little girl is the world to me. Just like her daddy, who she never knew.

And I'll do whatever it takes to protect her from the cruel outside world.

So help me God.

_8~8~8~8~8_

_Continued in _"Oh That's Just Perfect!"

* * *

><p>The end of Malachi's story and the start of Kanani's, you might say.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed the short story as much as you appear to be enjoying the original.

Thank you, my reviewers and readers.

And a giant thank-you to Khalthar, for proofreading and editing this story.


End file.
